


Five More Minutes

by nyasty_boy



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyasty_boy/pseuds/nyasty_boy
Summary: cuddles





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> for @hrtbnr on tumblr

Sometimes the morning wasn’t as gentle as this, a soft glow through the blinds, lighting up the room in delicate rays and bathing the two of them in a soothing, warm glow. Aleks knew this well, so he decided to take advantage of the sweet bliss. His hands were gentle under the covers, ghosting over olive skin and occasionally brushing against the warm flesh, calloused fingers creating a soft sound in the silence of the room. It seemed like a separate world, quiet and calm, nothing like the hellish nightmare that consisted of their daily lives. Aleks’ lips curved into a soft grin as he settled his hand on the tanned stomach of his lover.

James stirred quietly, and Aleks didn’t hesitate to study each slow movement, subconscious but still so smooth and calculated; he watched as James’ lips slowly turned down into a tired frown, and his eyes slid open slowly.

“Shit, the sun’s so fuckin’ bright, Aleks, close the god damned blinds.” James’ voice was husky and quiet, his sleepy voice preventing him from cutting through the soft morning completely. Aleks tugged him closer slow and soft, smiling soft as James let out a soft huff, much like one of their dogs, and rolled over willingly (also an uncanny imitation, although Aleks would never say it outloud to prevent a hard thwack in the arm).

Pale fingers traced over the rosy flush of james’ cheeks, eventually going to tuck some hair behind his ear, thumb replacing them effortlessly and settling under his eye, petting the delicate skin sweetly. The mood was restored, James’ eyes going soft as he looked at Aleks, frown turning to a tired smile. Aleks leant forwards a small amount, nose brushing against james’ before he pressed their lips together, sharing a chaste kiss, slow and sweet. 

Once he separated, eyes lidded and warm, pools of ember (or something like that, james would say whenever he attempted to be suave, the poor boy), he smiled warm and loving, “morning, loser.”

James’ responding laugh was warm and soft, more of a chuckle than anything, and he rolled his eyes, smirking and tracing the intricate ink patterns along Aleks’ biceps. His fingers weren’t as rough (less knives and hand-to-hand, more long distance and sniping from well hidden nests on the roofs of buildings— although  _ someone  _ might make the jab of too much lotion when jerking off, which subsequently caused baby soft hands) but they still held the same effect as Aleks’: a shiver up the spine, a pool of warmth in the stomach, utter  _ adoration _ in the other’s eyes. 

Aleks smirked and closed his eyes, bringing the covers up to his face and sighing out in bliss. James pressed close, firm arms wrapped around each other, and closed his own eyes.

Five more minutes couldn’t hurt.


End file.
